Green Ivy, Pink Amber
by Werewolf of Suburbia
Summary: After watching Go, team, go, I got to thinking. What if there was another reason why Shego left? Another Team Go Member who wasn't seen, who was forced to become what she was not? Finally updated!
1. Anigo Team Go!

If there was one thing Ivy Gingham knew, it was that her younger sister was never cut out to be a warrior, now or ever. Amber just wasn't the type. However, it would appear her older brother Joshua either didn't know or didn't care.

Ivy, now known as Shego, had been gifted, as had her 5 siblings. When a multi-colored something—Josh called it a comet, but both Amber and Ivy knew that whatever it was, it wasn't a space rock—hit their tree-house, something had happened. There, the colors separated into the different Gingham children.

Josh, the oldest, got the blue power, which seemed to have melded with him and gave him super strength. Tom, the 2nd oldest, got the purple power, which decided to give him the power to shrink. Ivy, the oldest girl, and 3rd in order, got the green power, which melded with her often times violent tendencies and allowed her to make her hands glow with a plasma that was extremely destructive and more then likely deadly if used properly on a human being.

Amber came next, and got the pink power, which appeared to be the most useful—it didn't do just one thing. With the power, she could become any animal she wished, talk with the animal world, and was connected to Mother Nature far more then anybody else, past, present and future. Plus, she was now capable of what could simply be called magic.

The twins, Patrick and Robert, were last and they got the red power—they could now duplicate themselves a million times over if they so wished. Josh had decided to use their newfound powers to fight evil, and gave them ridiculous new names—he was Hego, Tom was Mego, the twins were Wego, collectively, and Amber was Anigo. Together, they were Team Go.

But Amber's power got her on the front line of every attack Team Go made. And Ivy knew that Amber's place wasn't even in battle to begin with. Her new powers only supported that fact.

Ivy knew that the powers their family had been gifted with had been molded based on who they were. Josh was always a body-builder, a muscle guy. Tom had always been awkward with his tall lanky frame, and the twins were always creating mischief by pretending to be one another and confusing the heck out of everybody—it was nearly impossible to tell them apart.

Ivy would be the first to admit that she had violent tendencies and tended to take her anger at anything out on humanity. She was fierce and fought mightily against anybody and everybody—for reasons she didn't even know half the time. The only person she never fought against was Amber. Even given her nature, Ivy could not bring herself to hurt Amber.

Amber, who was kind, sweet, and gentle. Amber, who was both terrified and confused about Ivy's tendencies—how could anybody harbor such ways towards others? Amber, who was what humanity should be, and never could be.

Amber, who Ivy could always see in her mind's eye, feeding the neighborhood strays, trying to get an elderly dog adopted from the pound and save him from euthanasia. Who spent her time looking for unicorns and Pegasus, and staring at the moon, perfecting her wolf howl.

Ivy remembered when Amber first saw Disney's _Bambi_. She had cried harder then the title character when his mother was shot—as she did every time she watched the movie. Ivy remembered Amber crying when the mother fox was shot at the beginning of _Fox and the Hound_.

And Amber was so recluse. Her gentle ways earned her ridiculers instead friends in the neighborhood and at school. Her brothers had little use for her, because of their own faults. Amber had only ever opened fully to Ivy. Ivy who was always willing to help her hunt for deer to save and played along with Amber's fantasy games of magic and talking stuffed toys.

That's not to say her parents didn't love her. They loved their children very much, but after they were gifted, they allowed the siblings to deal with things more and more on their own. After all, how do you help your daughter when said daughter could tear down the house within minutes flat?

Now watching from a hidden corner as Josh had Amber attack their bird-themed foe, Aviarious, Ivy realized that it was time for her to split. She knew that later, it would be attributed to her natural inclinations to the Dark side of things, but Ivy would know better—she was leaving because if nothing else could be said about her, then it could be noted that Ivy Gingham loved her sister very much, and couldn't bare watching as she was forced to fight battles she had never wanted to enter to begin with.

The fight was over soon enough, and the man—originally called Jack—was taken to prison, again, and they all met back up in their "base", Go Tower. Almost immediately after the last of them had taken their seats—color-coordinated—Josh started in on the faults of the attack. Ivy listened, vaguely, till Josh started in on Amber's contribution to the faults.

The hurt look on Amber's features sealed the deal. Ivy—Shego—was leaving, and taking Amber with her. Just as tears begin to fall down Amber's face, Ivy leapt at her older brother, hands glowing.

"That's it!! I can't stand this anymore!"

"Shego! What's the matter with you?!" demanded Josh.

"That's the matter with me!" Ivy yelled, pointed to where Amber watched the fight through upset, hurt and slightly terrified tears. "Are you even aware of how much hurt you're causing your own SISTER when you yell at her for things she can't control to begin with?"

Josh looked into the golden eyes of his youngest sister and saw the truth to his other sister's words. Amber was terrified of the fight, but it was hidden behind the layer of hurt his earlier words had caused. Amber did the best she could, and asked little in return save love and acceptance. After every battle, she found none—just his harsh criticism, which the girl took to heart.

"I can't stand this!! Amber doesn't belong in battle regardless of what she can do or who it's against. I'm leaving!" Ivy shouted, a growl coating her words. Amber let loose a wail.

Almost immediately the green clad woman was at her sister's side. Gently rocking the upset girl, Ivy told her sister that she wasn't leaving without Amber—especially with this bunch of idiot boys being the only other option. Ivy knew that Amber would hate leaving her family—which was extremely important to her, even if they never treated her right—but she couldn't bare to see Amber put into situations she had no business being in anyway.

Josh, Ivy noted gleefully, looked horrified and stunned at what was right in front of his nose the entire time and he chose to ignore. Did his sister really mean so little to him?

The deal was done. That night, Ivy packed everything she owned, helped Amber pack all her stuff, said goodbye to her parents and watched as Amber said goodbye to her brothers—she offered the twins a farewell, because they never really hurt Amber, but all Tom and Josh got were cold looks of hatred. Both boys flinched when they met her green eyes, and looked away as they hugged Amber.

Amber transformed into a large winged horse, and Ivy leapt onto her back gracefully, their suitcases attached firmly to the pack behind the woman. The Gingham parents and twins waved goodbye—the mother tearfully, the males mournfully—and with Ivy's promise to write, because Amber wouldn't allow anything less, the two sisters took off into the night.

* * *

Drew Lipsky—aka Dr. Drakken—stared at his sidekick of several years in shock. While he admittedly didn't ask questions when he agreed to take Shego on as sidekick with Amber just tagging along for the ride, the fact that the sisters had family was news to him—and now his was regretting his decision to never question Shego about her past.

Kim Possible stared at her nemesis in shock. Had Shego just refused to help her brothers?

"But they're your brothers! I know they're annoying as all get out, but they're family! How can you not help?"

"I left Team Go long before you came on the scene, Kimmie, because Amber was a member and Amber had no place in the warfare good and evil wage everyday. I'm sure you've been told I left because I enjoyed the dark side of life. That may be a small part of it, but the real reason I left was because Amber and I are closer then even you and Ronnie, and I hated seeing the hurt look on her face after every battle because Hego over there never offered her a congratulations, just harsh biting criticism."

The big blue guy flinched at the spiteful tone to his estranged sister's words and the harsh truth that rang through them. He had not treated Amber well.

"And you went bad?" questioned Kim. "With Amber in tow?"

"Well, Amber didn't go bad. Unlike SOME people, I would not allow her to become something she's not. I am now Drakken's sidekick, and Amber comes along with me, so I can watch out for her."

Kim seemed to contemplate this. Her run-ins with Drakken, and therefore, by default, Shego, also had a young girl only a couple years younger then her nemesis shadowed in the background. The girl was an unknown—not even Wade could get any dirt on her. She never battled it out, just watched with wide, terrified eyes—Kim found herself thinking of those eyes once as the eyes of a toddler. And they were always shining with tears…

Shego never let the girl fight. If she even noticed the girl, she always told her to find Drakken and let her handle things. Now she had a name to go with the shadow dweller—Amber, the final member of the broken Team Go. And, apparently, the reason it was broken anyway.

"As fun as all this is, can we focus here? On getting my powers back?" came the familiar drawl of Tom Gingham—Mego. Shego's snarl was his only answer.

"Shego, I know you have reason, obviously, to not want to help these two, but do you have a grudge against the twins? Aviarious has them hostage and they are now powerless too. He wants Hego's strength—which I now have—and I can only assume he wants yours and Amber's powers too." Kim looked at her arch-foe pleadingly.

Amber answered before her sister could.

"We have to save them!! Please Ivy? They were the only ones outside of you to be nice to me." Even Mego flinched at his youngest sister's wording.

The gentle smile and caring embrace Shego gave her sister was totally something no one in the room save Amber had ever seen—and they all found it disconcerting. Shego had never given any indication that she was capable of anything but sarcasm and anger. And violence. But here she was, acting like a true blue mother to the one who obviously needed it the most—even if she was at least Kim's age.

"Who's Ivy?" asked Ron as Shego cooed at her sister, promising that they would rescue the twins for sure.

"Shego." answered the other two Team Go members simultaneously.

"Wait, what?" Ron looked confused as heck.

"Technically, we were given normal names, but with our new powers came, as dictated by bighead over there, new names." explained Mego. Ron blinked.

"Oh. So what's your real name?"

"I'm Tom, and he's Josh. Shego is Ivy. Amber is Amber. Her team name was Anigo." Mego offered.

Shego—Ivy—stood up. "Alright. Kim, I will accompany you on this little trip to the Nest, because I cannot in good conscious let the twins fall victim to Aviarious. Besides which, Amber wouldn't let me even if I had wanted to."

"Great, let's go!" was her response.

"I concur." agreed Drakken. Shego stood in front of him.

"Not you Dr. D. I need you to stay here. If there is one thing I won't allow in any way, shape or form, it's Amber's participation in this. She is NOT a fighter, and I'll be hanged if I let her be. Besides which, I know Jack far better then you do, and I know you equally as well. I really don't need you getting in the way."

Everyone balked at this fierceness from the woman. While it was more normal then the mother act from just moments previous, it was far more intense then anyone had ever seen from the green-eyed villainess. Behind all this, Amber was clutching a plush unicorn tightly, looking upset and terrified over the whole thing.

Drakken looked ready to protest at first, but the glow to his sidekick's eyes made him rethink his plan and he reluctantly agreed. Amber looked upset and rushed over to give her sister a hug. One that Shego returned full force.

"Don't worry. I'll be okay, and we'll all get out safe and sound. After all, Jack can't do nothing if he doesn't have the power." A grin.

"You'll come back?" Amber sounded like a child who was about to be abandoned at an orphanage.

"I'll clip Jack's wings if I have to." agreed Shego firmly. Releasing the girl just as reluctantly as Drakken had agreed to stay behind, Shego gave her sister a gentle push towards her boss.

"Now be good for Dr D, kay?" she instructed. Amber nodded and Shego offered one last smile before heading out.

When Kim and the others caught up with the estranged Team Go member, they found her eyes promising pain and revenge, her hands glowing the ominous green they were all familiar with. They gulped.

"Come on. Jack was another who hurt Amber, and another who I need to pay back for it. This is the perfect opportunity. Let's just see him try to mess with MY sister ever again."

* * *

Shego had really wanted to keep her brothers' powers for herself. Really, she had. But the thought of Amber's face, the upset tears glistening in goldenrod eyes, made her hand the scepter over to Kim without any resistance. She may not always keep any of her promises normally, but she kept every promise she made to her sister.

The faces of the others when Shego handed over the ultimate power to Kim were priceless. They couldn't believe Shego would do that—certainly she wouldn't have if she didn't have Amber keeping her from going totally evil. Amber brought out the better person in Shego every time.

Kim gave her foe a last look before smashing the scepter on the floor, breaking the diamond it was topped with, and causing the powers to flow back to their rightful owners. Soon enough, Jack was being taken back to prison and Kim and Ron were bidding farewell to the rest of Team Go.

Kim turned to her foe.

"Well, I guess this ends the truce, huh?"

"Next time we meet, I'm kicking your butt." Shego agreed. Before she left, though, Wego grabbed her, and told her to pass along their greetings and give Amber a present they had planned to send her for her birthday. Kim noticed that both the older males flinched—it would appear they had forgotten Amber's birthday—if they were even aware of it at all.

"We made it ourselves." said one.

"We thought she might like it." the other agreed.

Shego nodded. "I'll pass it along. I'm sure she'll be thrilled with it. Tell Mom and Dad Amber and I say 'hi'." Then she left.

* * *

Amber was instantly around Shego's waist when the woman returned.

"Are the Twins alright? Are you alright? Did Kim and Ron get away?" she asked in a rush.

"Cool it!" Shego laughed at her sister's antics. "Yes, the twins are good. Jack's plot fell through, and not even Team Possible got hurt. I'm fine. And I got something for ya."

Amber's eyes were wide. "Really?"

"The Twins say hi, and told me to tell you that they made this themselves. It's their birthday present to you."

Amber tore through the wrapping to see a small gadget. She stared at it in confusion.

"What's it do?" she asked.

The thing beeped and seemingly switched on by itself, showing the twins on-screen.

"Happy birthday Amber!" they chorused.

"We made you a communicator—so you could talk to us when you felt like it. Shego too."

"If I could, I'd hug you." Amber assured her younger brothers.

"We would return it." the twins grinned.

* * *

The next day, Drakken was back to being bad, and Shego along with him. Kim foiled their plans and everything was back to normal. However, things wouldn't stay that way.

Amber would, despite Shego's best attempts, get involved with several of their plots. Shego wouldn't like it a bit, but Amber's wouldn't mind.

Much.

* * *

There. My first Kim Possible. I have no idea why I'm posting this. I rarely watch the show as is...although I do like it—Shego and Ron rule!! And Rufus is rather cute too, for a Naked Mole Rat. If you review, please be nice. First of all, this is my first ever Kim, and second, I really didn't mean to bring in an OC—okay I did, but only because I was wondering what Shego's be like if she had sister she was rather overprotective of, especially since her older brothers didn't seem to give a darn…

Oh, and P.S.

I DO NOT OWN KIM POSSIBLE OR ANY PART OF SUCH, thank you.

Werewolf of Suburbia


	2. Thrice Mind Games

Amber watched in curiosity as the bright light faded. Ivy stood at the helm of the "Brain Switch Machine", which had just been put to the test by switching Drakken and some army solider named Dobbs. Amber thought about the possibilities of such a machine. Not that she would really need it, what with her powers and all, but she could finally play with Ivy in animal form.

Her sister was inspecting the results up close. "So, did it work?" she asked, speaking mainly to Dobbs' body. If it had, then Drakken would be in that body now. Amber, who rarely paid much mind to the doctor's schemes, looked curious as well, approaching but keeping her distance. Her sister really didn't want her involved either.

"Yes, it worked! Really, Shego, must you have so little confidence in me?" Drakken's voice whined from the blond man's body. Amber blinked and fought down giggles. Drakken sounded ridiculous in the body. A movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention, and she found herself watching Dobbs, sounding equally ridiculous in Drakken's body, panic.

The poor man had no idea what was going on. He knew, however, that it was wrong on so many levels to be watching his own body without the use of a mirror, and this upset him, understandably. Chancing a glance at her sister, the former Anigo approached the innocent bystander and tried to calm him down.

For his part, Dobbs managed to get his anxiety under some control when a young girl no older then 16 or 17 approached cautiously and reached out a shy hand to lie on his new (blue) arm. She smiled gently at him, looking rather sympathetic to his cause, and her wolf tail swished out behind her.

"Please don't be frightened. It'll be okay, you'll see. You want an explanation, perhaps?" she asked softly. She glanced over at his body, still being attended to by some raven-haired beauty in green, then back at him. He nodded.

"You're inhabiting Dr. Drakken's body. He's an evil scientist, but none of his plans have ever come true, to date. He's going to try to use your body to gain access to whatever you're guarding, but after he's gotten it, he'll put you two back to rights, then you'll simply be a hostage, but that's not bad, because he's rather harmless. My sister, the one in green, is far from harmless, but she rarely pays attention to our hostages when we have any."

"What about you?" asked Dobbs, despite himself. The girl grinned shyly.

"I'm not allowed to really have anything to do with the hostages, but if I had a choice, I would invite them to come help me look for a unicorn. Ivy, that's my sister, although she keeps going by her superhero name, Shego, rarely has time anymore, ever since she allied herself to Drakken." The girl looked momentarily sad that her sister had no time to play with her anymore, but she brightened just as quick.

Dobbs looked up when a shadow fell over them, as did the strange girl. It was Shego, or Ivy. She was looking at her sister with the same look he remembered his mother having whenever she was trying to see if he was up to something. The girl, whose name he still didn't know, looked back at her innocently.

"I was trying to explain what was going on a bit. Mr. Dobbs was panicking, and I thought I'd help, as much as I can anyway." She explained. Shego nodded before shooing her sister off.

"Well, I'm here to take over, so why don't you go occupy yourself with your books or something, hmm? Dr. D has left me specific instructions to keep an eye on his body till he comes back with whatever it is he's stealing."

The girl nodded. "Can I go explore outside? I promise not to go very far, I just want to see if there are any coyotes around." She asked hopefully. Dobbs found his imagination shrinking the girl till she looked like an admittedly adorable three-year-old. Shego nodded with a sigh.

"Just make sure you don't go too far, and you can find your way back. Be home in time for dinner." The older girl, who had to be in her 20s or so as far as Dobbs could tell, told the younger. If the younger hadn't told him that the green clad woman was her sister, he would have thought she was her mother, they way they were acting.

With a quick hug, the younger girl flounced over to the elevator and rode it up, and vanished. He was left alone with stun gun-toting henchmen and a green clad villainess who, according to the young girl, was capable of hurting him, perhaps even severely, and who was to watch over him in this "Drakken's" body till the guy came back with his.

"So, wanna play cards?" he asked with a nervous smile, trying to make light of the situation. Shego looked at him, and he gulped. Those greens eyes did not look at all friendly.

And he wished the strange girl with the wolf tail and kind golden eyes would come back to hunt unicorns with him.

* * *

Amber glanced up when a rock bounced into her path from above, wondering who or what loosened the stone and moved it. Backing up so she could see the ledge better, she saw three donkeys and their riders trotting down the path rather serenely, although the one in the middle seemed to be having trouble with his donkey.

Changing her eyes to eagle eyes to get a better view of the riders, she dismissed the last rider, an elderly man whom she knew raised donkeys around these parts somewhere named Baxter, as inconsequential. But the two riders in front of him were hardly in the same boat. Red-haired, green-eyed Kim Possible was talking, either to Baxter or her friend was uncertain, while her blonde-haired sidekick was having problems making his donkey cooperate.

Amber was quick to change into a jackrabbit and race back to the lair. While she herself had no problems with Kim and Ron, she knew her sister would enjoy the heads-up that her and Drakken's nemesis was on her way. She had a feeling she knew why they were here too. Dobbs must have managed to call her, and she was here to come to the rescue.

Shego was just man-handling Drakken's body into a crate when Amber rushed in. The green-clad woman looked up at her sister in concern.

"What's up?"

"I saw Team Possible on the way here, and I thought you might want a heads up. I don't know if they'll find their way here, although knowing Ron's track score, it's likely. It'll be awhile, though. They're still half-way up the cliff ledge, and Ron seemed to be having a little trouble with his donkey."

Ivy let out a string of curse words that she would not have used in her sister's vicinity had she been paying attention to her surroundings rather then her situation. Amber watched as she closed the lid on the crate, trapping Drakken's body inside, much to Dobbs horror and desperation, and gave her a look Amber was well familiar with.

It was time to hide herself away to observe, but not participate.

Amber sighed, but changed yet again into a swallow, and flew into the rafters, where she could watch the coming fight without being a part of it. She knew that once the fight was over, win or lose, she would have to help pack the lair to move. Drakken's policy was that once a lair has been discovered, it was time to move on. Amber, herself, didn't understand the policy when they always used the same ones.

Green plasma flashed and the blue of the stun guns lit up the lair as the elevator dinged and Kim, using her Kimmunicator, located Dobbs, and tried to get away quietly. Not happening, not while Shego was on duty, and especially when she was in charge of the henchmen.

Changing back into her usual mostly-human form, Amber gripped the rafter as she leaned forward to watch the fight. Unfortunately, the rafter could not hold her human weight, and cracked. Before Amber could do anything, though, she had landed underneath one of the helmets of the Brain Switch machine.

Ron chose that moment to grasp onto her, and Amber was only vaguely aware of the other helmet landing on top of Kim before a bright flash of light consumed her vision and things got decidedly weird.

Amber blinked open her eyes only to find herself staring at her own body. Ron's form was still clinging to it and things were just not going well for her as she looked down and found herself examining Kim Possible's body. Great, she had been switched, and she had no idea what to do about it.

A screech of worry and anger warned her moments before the older woman came into view that Shego had also discovered where she was. Amber, who despite being in Kim's body could still feel her powers, quickly shifted herself so that, Kim Possible or not, she had her wolf tail and ears. She could see her body losing the animal parts and becoming totally human as she stood.

"Shego, Shego chill. Can't we just put us back under the machine and hit the button again?" she asked, her voice not changing either.

"Dude, this is so not cool!" came Ron's voice from her body, and Kim groaned as she opened Ron's brown eyes. "I'm a girl!"

"Yeah, me. But at least my powers came with me, rather then stayed attached to my physical body. I haven't been full human since that comet, and don't intend to go back anytime soon." Amber commented. Shego, watching all this, seemed uncertain whether to play big sister/mother to Amber/Kim or Ron/Amber.

Ron whined at this, seemingly wanting to experience Amber's all-purpose powers for himself. Amber turned to her sister.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Now, Ron, Dobbs and I leave and we'll see you when Drakken comes back." Kim's voice floated from Ron's mouth and she grabbed Amber's body and dragged it towards the elevator. Shego tried to stop them, but Kim wasn't in any mood to play when she was just barely dealing with this little setback to her mission.

Without any warning whatsoever, she trounced the henchmen and overcame Shego enough to get Ron's body and Amber's to the elevator and away. Shego gave a slightly suppressed scream. Amber just stared. She could handle some things, but this was a bit much for her to take in.

She wasn't stuck as Kim Possible forever, was she?

* * *

At the Possible residence, things were even weirder. As far as the parents and Kim's twin brothers were concerned, even though they knew that Kim and Ron were sitting right there at their dinner table, half eating food, half playing with their new bodies, it was like Kim was still out on her mission, Ron was home and he'd brought some strange girl back with him.

"So, what happened, exactly?" asked James Possible slowly, trying to ignore the body of his former college friend enjoying his wife's cooking. Supposedly, that wasn't Drakken, but some army man named Dobbs.

"Drakken used a brain switch machine on himself and Dobbs here to get to whatever Dobbs was guarding. When he called us, we went to save him, but ran into an unexpected twist." Kim said.

"The helmet thingies on the machine fell and it was activated and we and Amber all switched brains. Amber is in Kim's body, which is why its not here, and we're, well…" Ron finished, sounding like he knew what he was talking about for once.

"And Amber is…?" Ann asked.

"Well, Ron's in her body, just minus the wolf tail and matching ears. Shego and her brothers and sister were all super-powered, and Amber's seems a bit all-purpose. Sadly, for Ron, they went with Amber when the machine activated. Amber's the younger sister to Shego, and second youngest. Near as I can tell, only the Wego twins are younger."

"And she's still with Shego in your body?" asked James in a tone that suggested he was trying to understand all this.

"Yep. Knowing what little I do about her, she no doubt has given my body her tail by now, considering that I've never seen her without it when in human form. Not to mention that she mentioned having never been full human since she got her powers." Kim replied.

"Kim has a tail…Ron's a girl…this is awesome!" the twins choursed. Kim glared at them, but it lost some of effectiveness by the sheer weirdness of it looking for all the world like Ron was doing it.

Ron was having problems with Amber's hair. It was, without the help of her powers, apparently rather curly, and long enough that those curls kept getting into his mouth. He looked helplessly over at his best friend. Being Ron, he easily ignored just how weird it was to be looking at his own body.

Kim sighed and giggled at his look, and grabbed a small hair-tie from nearby. "Come here Ron, and let me fix your hair for you. Who knew Amber's hair could be such a mess without her powers to keep it under control?"

That night, with Dobbs/Drakken in the Possible guest room, and Ron/Amber at his house explaining what was going on to his parents, Team Possible tried to figure out what to do about tomorrow. Wade had called during dinner with the news that Drakken had switched lairs, and taken the machine, and Amber, with him. The duo would have to brave school tomorrow like they were.

And heaven only knew how the students and teachers of Middleton high would take to this newest sitch they'd gotten themselves into.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a timeshare lair co-owned by Drakken and a short German named Dementor, Shego was having one heck of a time, and Drakken/Dobbs hadn't even shown up yet to discover his body missing.

Amber/Kim was watching her sister pace up and down and trying to wear a hole in the floor, from the looks of it. "Ivy, please calm down! We can fix this! Heck, they'll probably try and fix it themselves by coming here once they track us, and then we won't have to do anything outside of pushing the big red button and calling it quits." Amber begged.

Emerald green eyes looked into matching eyes that should have, by all rights, been goldenrod. Shego noted in the very back of her brain that this had to be the weirdest thing to ever happen to her. Kim was always glaring at her and Shego's only skin-on-skin contact with Kim came from combat. This was decidedly a turn around, despite the knowledge that it was her sister, not Kim, in the red-head's body.

After all, who would've thought Kim would have looked at her with love and compassion, or grabbed hold of her arms to stop her pacing? Okay, so it was actually Amber, but it LOOKED like Kim, and it was SO odd. She sighed and forced herself to stop pacing. "Alright, fine. We'll wait for Team Possible to show up and undo the damage. Then we'll blow up the lair and make a quick getaway. Sound doable?"

"Like always." Amber smiled before yawning. It was getting late, something Shego confirmed when she glanced at a nearby clock to see it flashing in red numbers quarter after midnight. She gave her sister a stern glance.

"Alright you, bed. It's after midnight, and you need your sleep. It's good for you." she ordered.

Amber sighed and giggled slightly. "Yes, Mother!" she saluted teasingly. Shego grinned at her as she began shooing the girl off, wondering at how odd it was to be ordering what looked like Kim Possible to go to bed.

Amber went, calling the Wegos on her communicator before she went. They were quite surprised at Kim's face calling them, and even more so when it turned out that it may have been Kim's face, but it was actually their older sister.

They found it just as odd as their sisters did. But they knew just as well after Amber gave them the 411 on the situation that there was nothing to be done about it.

Well, except wait.

* * *

At school the next day, things were going even odder as the duo attempted to brave school the next day, despite that it was Kim in Ron's body, and Amber's physical form had never before set foot in Middleton High School, so no one even knew who Ron was physically. Wade was waiting on their computer screen when they got to Kim's locker that morning, trying hard to ignore the decidedly odd stares they were getting.

"Anything?" asked Kim pleadingly. Wade shook his head.

"Yes and No. I haven't found Drakken, especially since he moved lairs and took everything, including Amber and the machine with him, but I did get some useful information about Amber in case you decided to pretend that everything was normal."

"You mean more then we learned when we helped Team Go the first time?" asked Ron.

"Yeah. Gingham family, from the outskirts of Go City, consisting of Joshua, Thomas, Ivy, Amber, Patrick and Robert. Parents very loving of their children, although it became a distant love after the meteorite hit and granted them their powers. They did not really know how to raise super-powered kids. Amber was herself kind and gentle, always feeding the local strays and such. Most of her fellow classmates hated her."

Ron, who had been observing his new body in Kim's locker mirror, snorted. "Something tells me that the skin that always looks like it has a slight sunburn doesn't help matters. Although her eyes are evidently pink when she doesn't keep them gold like she does."

"Yeah, her and Shego had matching eyes before the comet color-coded them all. Now Shego has matching eyes with Kim, and Amber could effortlessly match gazes with a wolf. But, Amber seems to be real soft and gentle hearted. She was rather effective as an attack weapon, especially since her given powers are so general like that, which is why her brothers thought to put her in the frontline of their attacks when they were Team Go."

"Which is why Ivy, or Shego, left. Amber was too gentle to be made into a warrior." Kim said in understanding. "Something the boys didn't pick up on till Shego shoved it in their faces. She left, taking Amber away with her in order to further protect her from their brothers, and disappeared till we caught her stealing Professor Atari's micro-tick program."

"Right. After that, Shego became wanted in eleven different countries for various crimes, mostly theft, and Amber herself was never seen, and seemed to have vanished from the planet entirely after Shego took her, although it was presumed, probably correctly, that she was with Shego at the time. After that, well, you met Team Go, and got their history. Things haven't changed since then, although word in the villain community is that Shego's mothering of her sister is starting to effect Drakken, who treats her like a daughter too."

"For a relatively normal girl, pink skin and animal abilities aside, she has the oddest parents." The other two stared at Ron. "Well, think about it. I mean, not her real parents, but her new ones, kinda. A green-skinned plasma-wielding villainess as a mom, and a mad scientist with blue skin for a dad. Very abnormal"

"Shego and Drakken even being together as more then a working relationship is more then I want to think about."

"Yeah, talk about sick and wrong. And can you imagine their kids? They'd all be like purple skinned or something."

"Dropping the subject now." Kim spoke. Ron looked sheepish, an odd look on Amber's facial features, especially when they lacked the animal features Amber usually held.

"Right, so how's school going anyway?"

"Everyone keeps staring at us, especially since they've never seen Amber before. I don't think we could pull off normal even if we'd wanted to."

"Stoppable, since when did you stop hanging with Possible?" Barkin spoke up. Bonnie, looking like she didn't care herself added,

"And where is Kim? We have cheer practice today."

"Hi Bonnie, right here." Kim waved Ron's hand at the brunette. Barkin and Bonnie gaped.

"What in the world?" the teacher demanded.

"Brain Switch Machine, switched our brains and Amber Gingham, so we're currently not in our usual bodies. Nothing major." Kim waved a hand.

"So, who's this supposed to be, and who's in there?" asked Bonnie, showing greater intelligence then most would give her credit for.

"Amber, although that's currently Ron."

"Hi, hello." Ron waved.

"Hi!" Rufus popped out of a pocket of Ron's new wardrobe, which actually went rather well with the girl's naturally pink skin. Of course, it helped that Kim raided her own wardrobe for proper clothing for Ron/Amber to "borrow". Kim herself had raided Ron's closet for her wardrobe, not that Ron had anything actually fashionable.

"So what about the finals? They're today, or did you forget that?" demanded Bonnie.

"Cheer Finals! I totally forgot! Oh man, what do we do?" Kim turn Ron's wide brown eyes on him in Amber's pink-eyed body. Ron sighed as he tried to calm down his best friend.

"Look, can't you just do them in my body? It's not like you don't know the moves, and I'm pretty limber. And since you're currently me, well, it's just a change to the register, right?"

"Ron, you're brilliant! What would I do without you?" Kim hugged her best friend, ignoring what it looked like. Bonnie snorted.

"Probably still in your own body and able to do the finals like you were supposed to, rather then as the loser best friend."

Kim just glared.

* * *

So it was that Ronald Stoppable preformed at the finals, and did a superb job at it too, much to most of the school's shock. For his part, Ron went around to all his classes being introduced as Amber Gingham, who was here for the day with permission of her parents, wanting to see if she would prefer public school to her former home-schooling. Kim was counted absent entirely.

Just after Middleton's Cheer Squad finished their cheer moves, Wade beeped in, looking partially smug. He said only two words before Kim and Ron raced away. "Got him!"

Meanwhile, Drakken, still in Dobbs' body, was watching the moving men assemble his lair in the new timeshare, yelling when they treated his fragile equipment with less then gentle care. He sounded rather ridiculous yelling from the thin, blonde man's body, and Amber was, being in Kim's Possible's body, currently in her favorite wolf form.

After signing the paper to confirm that the move was a complete success and such, he was about to go about his usual mad scientist activities when he noticed something very important.

His body was missing.

When the moving van pulled away, he turned to his assistant. "SHEGO!"

Shego offered her employer a sheepish smile. It didn't work, and therefore didn't last long before usual contemptible look came back. "She took it, okay!"

Drakken was about to start yelling when he noticed Amber, still in full wolf form. "Wait, why is your sister full wolf?"

Amber glanced at Shego, who nodded, and went back to her partial wolf human look, only in Kim's body. Thereafter followed the story of what happened, and Drakken attempted to make his demands using a Drakken puppet, but it didn't work. He therefore tried to fry Paris, but that didn't work either, since the timeshare didn't have the power to support the stolen machine.

This was when they heard Kim and Ron discussing plans to go about getting them back in their proper bodies, and stopping Drakken. Amber's canine hearing overheard, she tipped off Shego, and soon they had all been captured, and Drakken was now back in his own body. Dobbs was then promptly forgotten.

Drakken was fully prepared to leave Kim and Ron tied up while he made his escape—which turned into hitting the self-destruct button when Wade called in with a threat about the army—but Shego wanted her sister back to normal, and, frankly, so did Amber. It didn't take very long to hit the button to return Amber to normal and make Ron the new Kim. Then they all left.

Amber didn't know what happened after that, save that the lair blew up, Drakken got angry that he was foiled, and Shego treated her to a trip to the zoo (one of her favorite places to see) shortly thereafter in celebration to things getting back to normal. Although she did know that the next time she saw Kim and Ron, they were back to normal too, and still foiling Drakken's plans.

Although, this time around, she did kinda enjoy the trip that came with it all.

* * *

Okay, here's the deal. I am obsessed with reading, I'm am obsessed with Harry Potter, I am obsessed with Danny Phantom, and I am obsessed with writing practically every single plotline that shows up in my head. That said, I've had the beginning of this stuck on my hard drive for months now, and yet still I moved on, to three different Holocaust stories, one each for Harry, Kim and Danny, to several unfinished Danny plots, and several other Harry plots, a couple of which I've actually posted and haven't updated in months.

I would like to apologize about a billion times over for leaving this set, but I am what I am, and what I am is easily distracted. I never intend to abandon any of my stories, this one included, I'm just really, really, REALLY horrible about updating, especially when I find a new fandom to obsess about. Or new plotlines to write out. Not to mention my 8 hrs a day five days a week job, wherein I am gone by 1pm and home by 9pm. Ugh. I hate my life, just shoot me now...

Again, I apologize A LOT, and I will TRY my very best to update with a tad more frequency then this. As it is, in celebration of my 20th on May 10th (which is over), I am updating this, and most of my other stories as well. So, enjoy!

Werewolf

P.S. I may not have mentioned this before, but these shows are going to be out of order. I write them as I see them, and a lot of Seaons 2 and 3 (To my knowledge) I haven't seen. Same goes for 1 and 4, actually, although I CAN get those off of Itunes, so. But, anyway, I write these as I go along in no particular order save that which I make up. And in case you're wondering, as of right now, this will feature only Shego/Drakken episodes (particularly since I never saw the one where Shego tutors Junior, only heard about it) and I have yet to figure out So the Drama. So just, please, don't ask. After all, why would Shego's younger sister be involved in Dementor's plots?

Amber


End file.
